Recreational lighting devices such as for bicycles and small recreational vehicles typically comprise a small incandescent bulb and reflector combination disposed in a metal or plastic case to produce a substantially focused beam. Such lighting devices are almost entirely powered by less than 15 volts and thus may be energized either by battery or by a vehicle-driven generator.
Such recreational lighting devices, while having been accepted for many years, poses certain deficiencies in that the illumination provided thereby is much too directional for good, all-angle visibility. Moreover, such devices, when used on bicycles and the like, fail to provide a truely eye-catching, illuminated area to warn other persons, such as automobile drivers, of the presence of the bicycle in the traffic area.